


nobody knows me like you do

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: social media!au [7]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Runner is just very touchy-feely, no beta we die like men, they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “-and then she fucking asked me about ‘my boyfriend’!” Runner exclaims.Hoosier turns around to smirk at him. “Can’t blame her, though. You guys are practically married.”
Series: social media!au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694755
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	nobody knows me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Another great request sent over on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)! I adore these two idiots, in case you couldn't tell xD
> 
> Tysm for the request!! <3

“I’m free Thursday?” the girl smiles, twirling a strand of pale pink hair around her finger. Chuckler shifts his books to one arm, a flurry of hope in his chest as he watches her gaze flicker over his face.

“Great, it’s a date.” he says with a teasing wink and the girl laughs.

He’s about to say goodbye when there’s a sudden clap on his shoulder, hip bumping into his before a lanky arm snakes it's way around his waist. Familiar brown curls tickle his cheek when a head rests on his shoulder. “Been looking all over for you!” Runner whines, poking a finger to his cheek not-so-gently.

“I said I had some books to get.” Chuckler sighed, glancing between his friend and the girl in front of him.

“Right,” Runner says, clearly not paying attention. “But you never answered my texts ‘bout getting pizza! I’m starving. Waiting up there by myself gets lonely.” 

Chuckler raises an eyebrow at the playful pout on Runner's lips, rolling his eyes. “You have legs. You could get pizza.” He points out, before giving in. “We can grab pizza on the way back. Just let me check these out.”

Runner's face splits into a grin and he reaches onto the balls of his feet to press a kiss to Chuckler's cheek. “You're a total babe!” 

The girl coughs, awkwardly, and Chuckler bites his lip when he realises he hadn’t introduced them. She’s looking between the two of them with an unreadable expression on her face. “Uh, sorry. Runner, meet Lindy. Lindy, this is Runner.”

Runner holds his hand out, taking Lindy's with a smirk and lifting it to brush a kiss over her knuckles. She frowns, though more in confusion than annoyance. “Pleasure.” Runner says, shooting her a bright smile. “Real name's Wilbur but, as Lew here said, just call me Runner. Everyone does.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Runner slaps a hand to Chuckler's back. “Also known as this one's lesser half.” he adds with a smirk and Chuckler finds himself rolling his eyes for the second time that afternoon.

“Shut up, you idiot.”

Runner gapes, scoffing. “Don’t understand it myself. Clearly I’m the better of us.”

Lindy laughs, but it sounds unsure. When Chuckler glances her way again, there’s some sort of look of realisation on her face and she passes her eyes over the two of them yet again. She taps the book in her hand, gesturing towards the door.

“I should really get going.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, sure.” Chuckler nods, trying not to feel disappointed. “See you Thursday, right?”

She takes a step back, worrying her lip. “Uh, you know what, I think I’m busy Thursday actually. Sorry. Maybe some other time?”

Chuckler wants to say ‘sure some other time’ but she’s already slipped into the crowd of students milling around the library, a shrinking head of candyfloss pink disappearing fast.

“Well, she seemed nice.” Runner piped up from beside him. His arm is still wrapped tight around his waist, Chuckler notices, and that’s when it dawns on him.

With a groan, Chuckler hits his clueless friend upside the head with one of the books he’s carrying. “She fucking idiot!”

Runner stares at him, mock hurt on his face as he rubs at his head. There won’t be a bruise. He’s just known for dramatics. “What did I do?”

“She thought we were together!”

Runner frowns, looking at Chuckler as though he’d suddenly grown a second head. But, when Chuckler slips out of his grasp, it must click because his mouth drops open and he slaps himself on the forehead. “Shit!”

Chuckler makes an approving sound, already heading in the direction of the counter so he can just check these books out. 

Runner is hot on his heels.

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t even think. Y'know, just forget some people don’t understand.”

“It's whatever.” 

“Nah, it ain't. I screwed up your date.”

Chuckler doesn’t respond, handing the librarian his books with a thin smile.

As they leave the library, Runner slings an arm around his shoulder and leans into his side, fitting snugly against him as they walk. “Let me pay for the pizza, at least?”

Chuckler can’t help the smile that shows. “Damn right you’re paying for pizza.”

Runner’s laugh that follows is contagious.

_________

“Shouldn't you be used to the cold?” Burgie comments from across the table they've claimed, tucked away in a corner of the study hall so that they can still talk without being shushed every other minute.

Runner scoffed, rubbing at his arms as he fights back another shudder. “Never was this cold in Buffalo.” 

The heating in this part of the building seems to either be broken or someone has simply decided comfort isn’t worth the extra cost. Whichever it is, Runner isn’t pleased. It’s bad enough in the dorms at the moment; winter well and truly setting in now. He doesn’t need to be sat freezing his ass off when he’s trying to study.

“I said to bring a damn jacket, didn’t I?” Chuckler sighs from beside him. He did. Runner had laughed it off and left in his sweater – certain that would be enough.

He doesn’t grace Chuckler with a response, huffing and crossing his arms.

Eugene laughs.

“Here, take this.” a hoodie is thrown his way, smothering his face, and Runner pushes it away far enough to glare at his best friend.

Chuckler merely quirks an eyebrow, now only sat in a t-shirt, daring him to argue. 

The hoodie is warm, smells of Chuckler’s favourite cologne, and Runner can’t resist. With a grumble that even he can’t decipher, he shakes it out before slipping it over his head. Immediately his body is blanketed in comforting warmth, and he sighs and leans back in his chair.

It's safe to say Chuckler is a good few inches taller than him, so it’s hardly a surprise that his hoodie practically swallows his slim frame. Runner uses this to his advantage; bundling the long sleeves into his hands to protect his fingers from the chill of the room and sinking further into the soft fleece. His face is no doubt barely visible at the point but he doesn’t care.

Burgie raises an eyebrow at him. “You sure you to aren’t dating?”

“Fuck off, Burgin.” Runner groans.

_________

“-and then she fucking asked me about ‘my boyfriend’!” Runner exclaims, using air quotes and exaggerated arm flails. He flops, rather ungracefully, down into the narrow space between Eddie and Snafu on the common room couch. “Fuckin’ unbelievable.”

There’s a snicker from the floor and Hoosier turns around to smirk at him. “Can’t blame her, though. You guys are practically married.” 

Runner grabs the closest thing within his reach, which happens to be an empty water bottle, and launches is with perfect aim at Hoosier's head. “Fucker.”

“Dickhead.”

“Now, now, children.” Andy smirks, raising his hands between them. “No need for such harsh name calling.”

Eugene pipes up from his spot on the floor, sprawled across Sidney's lap. “In all honesty, we were convinced you two were dating for the first semester here.”

“What?” Chuckler gapes and Runner supposes he doesn’t look any less shocked.

“Yeah,” Sid twists his head to smile apologetically at them. “Guess ‘cause you were joined at the hip from day one. And you’re pretty touchy-feely together.”

Runner throws his arms up in the air with an exasperated sigh. Snafu slaps him away with a grumbled, “Watch it.”

“I can’t believe this.” Chuckler says. 

“I’m touchy-feely with everyone!” Runner cries.

“Well sure, we know that _now_.” Sid responds, “But how were we to know that when we first met you?”

“He’s got a point.” Eddie says, perched on the arm of the couch. He makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, who happily slides into the space between his legs and leans into him. Runner refuses to admit that they’re cute. “I’m sure if you gave people a chance to realise how you are, they’d soon understand. But you can’t blame them when they get the wrong idea after talking to you for a few minutes.”

Runner huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking further into the couch. Snafu chuckles, dropping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side.

“At this rate, I’ll have no date for Valentine’s. Again.”

Snafu ruffles his hand through his hair, and Runner leans into the touch instinctively. “There’s time, boo.”

_________

As it turns out, there wasn’t time.

Between classes and the odd shift he’d picked up at The Bean, Runner hadn’t had many chances to meet anybody. Let alone get to know them long enough for them to actually want to go on a date with him.

Once again, he found himself envious of his friends; each with their own plans for the night. Well, everyone expect Lew. 

Turns out he'd had the same issues.

But neither of them wanted to mope in their room, which was how they ended up at some little restaurant just off of campus. Apparently, they did the best carbonara.

It was significantly better than eating in the canteen with a bunch of lonely hearts sulking over soggy burgers.

“Ah, hello!” a guy welcomes them as they stepped inside, shaking off the light dusting of snow that had fallen over them during their short walk there. “Here for the VDay Special, I presume?”

Runner furrows his brows, changing a look up at Chuckler to find him looking equally confused. “The what?”

The waiter pulls out a menu, decorated with cheesy hearts and stars. “It’s a one-off offer for the night. Half price on all meals for couples. I assume you’re together?” The guy suddenly looks unsure and this is the first time Runner’s even been offered a chance to correct someone on their presumptions about him and Chuckler.

But Chuckler wraps his arm around him, pulling just enough to cause Runner to stumble into his side. Sharing a look with his friend, Runner sees the glint in Chuckler’s eyes and smirks.

“Why, yes, sir.” he smiles, putting on his most cheerful voice as he slides a hand into the back pocket of Chuckler's jeans. “We are.”

“Excellent!” the waiter claps his hands together, gesturing for them to follow him as he directs them to a free table.

“It’s actually our one year anniversary today.” Runner says, leaning his head on Chuckler’s shoulder. 

Chuckler frowns, bending down to hiss out a, “What are you doing?”

Runner manoeuvres himself so that he can lean up and whisper in Chuckler's ear, melting into his side and putting on a playful smile so that the waiter doesn’t question what they’re talking about. “Just go along with it. I wanna get a completely free meal.”

Chuckler shakes his head but there’s a smile on his face. “They don't do th-”

“It is?” the waiter interrupts as he stops at a table. They’re near the back of the restaurant, which is perfect really. “Well, in that case I’ll throw in a free bottle of wine!”

It isn’t a free meal but he’s hardly going to decline an offer like that. With a grateful smile, Runner thanks the waiter before pulling a chair out for Chuckler to sit in. Chuckler seems at a loss, caught between wanting to protest or burst into laughter. 

Runner takes this moment to place a wet kiss to Chuckler's cheek. “Told you.” he murmured as the waiter left to grab them some glasses. Chuckler shook his head, watching him as he took his own seat at the table.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Runner.” he laughed out.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
